This application claims the priority of German application 197 03 430.6 filed in Germany on Jan. 30, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a knee protection system for the front passenger in a passenger car, having a glove compartment which is arranged below the dashboard or the cross tube, which is constructed as a hinged compartment and can be swivelled about an approximately horizontal axis and is provided with a latching device in the area of its free edge.
For protecting the chest area and pelvic area of the front passenger in a passenger car, it is known to arrange an air bag module in the dash board which is activated in the case of a sudden acceleration because of an accident. Particularly when the front passenger is not wearing a seat belt, there is, however, the danger of injury to the knee and lower leg area. For reducing this risk, it would be conceivable to arrange an additional air bag module in the glove compartment. However, this would not only reduce the usable space of the glove compartment but would also make the operating of the glove compartment more difficult because of the additional weight of the air bag module. In addition, there is the danger that the swivelling of the glove compartment may damage the electric supply lines of the air bag module so that it will no longer be operative. Another possible measure for protecting the front passenger in the knee and lower leg region would be a special padding of the glove compartment. However, such a padding would considerably impair the freedom of movement of the legs.
It is an object of the invention to provide a knee protection system for the front passenger in a passenger car whose installation is not difficult, requires no valuable space and is distinguished by a high effectiveness while the operatability of the glove compartment is simultaneously maintained.
According to the invention, this object is achieved in that a dimensionally stable hood is arranged above the hinged compartment and can be swivelled together with the hinged compartment, in that an air bag module is stationarily arranged above the hood, in that a dimensionally stable element is connected with the dashboard and/or with the cross tube and acts as an upper support for the inflated air bag while the top side of the hood is used as the lower support, in that the hood is provided with a locking element which interacts with the latching device of the hinged compartment, and in that, in the area of the free edge, the hood is connected by means of tear-off elements with the dashboard or with the dimensionally stable element.
In the normal driving operation, the hood replaces the component which is normally mounted on the dashboard and which is provided with the locking element. This hood, the dimensionally stable element and the air bag module can therefore be installed in an existing vehicle type without any high-expenditure changes. When the air bag module is activated during a impact because of an accident, the air bag is inflated, in which case it is supported on the hood and on the dimensionally stable element. As soon as the predetermined holding force of the tear-off elements has been overcome, the hood together with the hinged compartment will swivel downward about the joint axis, and the air bag can inflate toward the rear into the passenger compartment. In this case, the hinged compartment moves toward the lower legs of the front passenger so that these can be supported early. Since the hinged compartment is locked to the hood and therefore no sharp edges are present, the risk of injury is reduced further. In addition, the content of the glove compartment is secured against falling out.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.